Coming Out to Hazel
by FequalsMA
Summary: The premise for this is that Nico is out to Will but they are not dating (yet). They discuss how Nico should come out to Hazel.


"So what are you thinking in terms of Hazel?" Will asks me as nonchalantly as he can manage. I shrug. "She's gonna be here later today, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean…" I gesture helplessly. "Why do I even have to tell her? She'll find out eventually. No need to make it into a big thing, right?" And really, Will has no reason not to agree with me. When he came out it was with barely any effort at all. This girl asked him out, he told her he was gay, she backed off, and everyone left with their dignity. I mean, yeah, then she outed him to the entire camp which is actually the basis of one of my recurring nightmares but Will ended up being totally okay with it and I'm starting to realize that it has a certain appeal.

"Nico?" Will's concerned voice brings me back.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you making that face?"

"I'm not making a face."

"You are," he insists. "And I have this _particular_ face committed to memory because it always precedes you asking me to do something I don't want to do."

And seriously, I swear I wasn't going to, but when he puts it like that… I suddenly am struck with an amazing idea.

"Oh, gods," he mutters as he takes in the renewed gleam in my eyes.

"Ok, hear me out," I begin cautiously. "But what if you tell her for me?" I give him my best hopeful grin.

"Um, no? That's weird on, like, so many levels."

"Name one," I challenge.

He takes a breath which means he's about to name like fifty. I brace myself.

"Okay, (1) it's against my moral code to out people; (2) she'll think you're too scared to tell her yourself which will (3) just make her want to talk to you about it more, except (4) this way she will be overly emotional and sappy about it which will (5) make you so uncomfortable that you'll probably leave camp for a month which would really suck." He glares at me. "You think I want to be responsible for that train wreck? Take a lap and try again, man."

I scowl at him. "I obviously wasn't suggesting you tell her like _that_."

He narrows his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Seriously, I had a whole thing planned."

"So you _wrote_ the speech but you need _me_ to deliver it."

"It's not that kind of speech."

After a minute, Will throws his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine, let's hear it."

I grin. "Ok so you go up to Hazel- real casual, right- and say something like 'Hey, Hazel, how's it going with Frank,' and she's like 'oh my gods, Will, it's so amazing, I'm so fucking happy, my life is perfect, blah blah blah-'" Will rolls his eyes- "and eventually she'll realize she's talking too much and for lack of anything better to ask you she'll go 'So how about you? Are you seeing anyone?' Then you make that face you always make when- yeah, perfect the one you're making now-" Will splutters indignantly- "which will prompt her to ask if you're interested in anyone in particular."

Will looks fucking livid. I'm not totally sure if he knows where I'm going with this, but I'm starting to think he's not gonna like it. Good thing I'm used to rejection. I plunge on. "And _then_ you say 'oh, this is kinda awkward, I'm kind of into your brother'- but like, really sell it, you know? And she'll be like 'Wait, what? Wait, does Nico even like guys?' at which point you say something like 'oh shit, sorry, I thought you already knew' and-"

"NICO." Will is wearing his Taken Aback expression.

"Hmm?"

"Literally. WHAT is wrong with you."

"Um. So many things? We've been over this." He gives me a Look. "I don't want to come out to Hazel," I whine. "I hate coming out to people."

"You do realize you've created literally the weirdest alternative here, right?"

I do a weird sigh/groan sort of thing. "You suck."

He fights a smile. I think he was about to make a dirty joke. "C'mon, it won't be that bad."

"I'm willing to beg."

He smirks. "And as much as I'd love to see that, it's not gonna change my mind."

Which is so clearly a challenge because while _this_ won't change his mind, something else might.

"Bribery?" I suggest.

"Shut up."

"I have money. Like, a lot of it."

"Shut _up_."

"Blackmail?"

He gives me a withering look. "I'm not scared of you." Unfortunately, I believe him.

"Alright you win." Last resort: jealousy. "I'll go ask Percy."

"No! Jesus Christ, Nico, what is your problem!"

"Hmm?" I say innocently.

"Has anyone told you lately that you are fucking impossible?"

"Yes. You, like ten times during this conversation."

"Well you are!"

"Why don't you want me to ask Percy?"

"Because!" He retorts after a long pause.

"Yeah?"

"Ugh. I just-" He's really starting to get flustered. "It's not about Percy. I'll-" he exhales in annoyance. "I just don't get the point. So I out you to Hazel and then she latches on to this crazy idea of the two of us together and then what?"

"Oh." My palms are sweaty. Knees weak, arms are heavy, too, if I'm being totally honest.

"Am I gonna have to be the one to break the news to her that that's not happening? That can't possibly fall under my job description," he says.

Crazy idea time. "Different idea," I say over the hammering of my heart. "What if we just see how it goes?"

"Um."

 _Shit_. Back dat ass up, Di Angelo. "Um."

"See how what goes?"

"Um."

Long, painful pause. Then Will smiles. I don't know if I've mentioned it yet, but his smile is fucking incredible. "How about this? Why don't I go out you to Hazel?"

"You are fucking incredible," I tell him as a grin threatens to split my face in two.

"And then…"

"Then?"

He's still smiling. "We'll see how it goes."


End file.
